Sweet Tunes of Romance
by Reshiram's Inferno
Summary: Matt has one girl in mind, but doesn't have the courage to tell her. As the clues come clear, Matt becomes determined to tell her. But there is one girl that likes him for his music and personality. Will Matt tell her first or will she beat him to the confession? Mimato


Sweet Tunes of Romance

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY FIRST DIGI-ONESHOT. HERE'S A FLLOW UP STORY, ONLY WITH MIMATO (With a little Taiora). ENJOY! =D**

He couldn't help but look at her. Her beautiful pink hair and warming brown eyes. When Tai told him that he liked Sora, Matt thought deeply about his crush. He didn't know if she liked him back. But he was certainly in love with her. "Aw man. I feel like a wussy thinking these thoughts." he said to himself and smiled. At that moment TK walked in for a visit. "Hey brother." he said. "Oh. Hey TK." Matt said trying to hide his gloomy face. But TK saw straight through him. "Why are you sad?" He asked. "Sad? I'm not sad." Matt countered. "Telling from your expression, you are hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." Matt said nervously. "Come on you can tell me anything." TK said. Matt looked at him in a distrusting manner. "Tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, not even Mom." TK offered. Matt finally gave in. "Ok. I'll tell you." TK closed the door so no one could listen. "I have… a crush on… Mimi." he stuttered. TK looked at Matt for a moment. TK giggled a little when Matt said that. "Stop laughing!" Matt yelled. He knew TK wasn't used to Matt having those kinds of thoughts. And he knew it. So there wasn't any shame or anger at that moment. He still wondered if she liked him back. 'She probably doesn't anyway.' he thought. 'I've been such a jerk ever since I meet Mimi. To her and to the others.' "So are you planning on telling her somehow?" asked TK. That's when he got an idea.

-Mimi's Place, The Next Day-

She woke up to the disrespectful alarm clock, just like every morning. "Why doesn't Mom let me sleep in in the morning." she said to herself. She didn't feel like falling asleep again, so she got up and made herself some microwave pancakes. At that moment, Palmon walked into the kitchen with her. "You really need to cut off the alarm clock, nowadays." it said. "Don't blame me." Mimi remarked. "My mom wants me to wake up early." That fact made Mimi a little upset, since she was missing beauty sleep. After she ate her breakfast, it was 9:00 a.m. and the mailman had arrived, so she went to look in her mailbox. She looked through them like a grown-up would. "Bill, Bill, and Bill." she said until she landed in a special pink envelope. It said 'To Mimi' on the front, it had no name. "I wonder who sent this to Me." she said. She ripped the seal and pulled out two concert tickets and a note. The note said:

"Dear Mimi, I sent you these tickets so that you and a friend could come to see me perform tonight at the outdoor theater. Don't forget the backstage passes. They'll come in handy .Love, Matt."

The "love" part made Mimi blush and smile. 'There's hope for me.' She hugged the letter and smiled.

-The Next Day -

Matt walked to school alone that morning. Of course he didn't expect anyone to walk with him. But that day was different. Halfway there, someone joined him surprisingly. "Hey there Matt." said Mimi happily next to him. "Oh. Hi Mimi." he answered nervously. "May I join you?" she asked. "Sure." And they walked on.

"Hey Matt, I received your passes in the mail yesterday. Thank you." Mimi said. Matt managed to hide his blush and smiled. "Uh, your welcome." he responded. When they arrived at school, Mimi said goodbye to Matt and went to meet up with Sora and Tai, who were now dating. The couple seemed to be very happy in Matt's eyes. 'Someday, I will be like them.' Then Mimi was calling him over. Matt hurried to her side. "S'up Matt." Tai greeted. "Has Mimi told you yet?" "No. What is it?" he said. "Sora and I are dating." he said while grinning with Sora. Matt should've known. When he arrived at the school, they both entered while holding hands. "That's great," Matt said with a smile. Not a fake smile. He really felt happy that Tai managed to find his match. Now he only hopes that Mimi felt something for him.

As they passed through the lunch line Matt talked a lot to Mimi. About school, interests, All that kind of stuff. "You know I have many of your songs in my Smartphone." Mimi said. "Really? That's nice Matt said in a humble manner. 'I'm getting to him.' Mimi thought happily. It was Mimi's turn to pay for lunch. She looked in her pockets, backpack, and purse, "Darn it!" she said. "I left my money at home." "Don't worry. I'll pay." Matt chimed in. He pulled out two bills out of his wallet and handed them to the lady. Mimi blushed. Matt paid for his lunch and went to Mimi's table. "Matt is getting closer to her." Tai whispered. "Yeah. You think they'll end up going out." Sora asked Tai. "No doubt. Didn't you know? Matt sent passes to Mimi for FREE." Tai said. "Whoa. Now I believe you." Sora responded. They continued to eat their lunch of ramen with a side of sushi while watching the future couple converse.

-Saturday, The Teenage Wolves Concert-

'This is it.' he thought. He tapped his foot rapidly in nervousness. This night was the night he will ask her to be his girlfriend. But from the corner of the door came a "Hey!" "Oh. H-Hi Mimi." Matt responded. "Why so nervous?" she asked. "No reason. Why?" Matt said as he looked away with the blush he tried to hide. "Matt we are friends. You can tell me what you are hiding." Should he? Should he say 'I love you' to the girl next to him? "You see, there's a special someone that I can't stop thinking about." he started. "Yeah who is this person?" she asked. She put her hand on his. Matt looked at her. "That person is you." he said. Mimi felt the warmth rise to her cheeks. Their faces approached each other until their lips met. Mimi had never felt so happy and Matt had never felt so proud. "I love you." he whispered. Mimi smiled. "Now get out there and make me happy."

Onstage, Matt readied his guitar. "Now this song was written by me for a special girl named Mimi." he announced. Then he struck his guitar and sang his song (Sorry, no lyrics). "OH. Why can't that be ME!?" Jun screamed in the audience. "Yup. They're officially dating." Tai said. "Finally." Sora responded. "Kind of reminds me of us." Tai said. "Oh stop it." Sora commented. "Hey he's right. You two had struggles of feelings before dating." said Biyomon. That officially quieted them.


End file.
